Some applications can receive and use notifications of changes that have occurred to data at a data source, and some data sources are able to provide synchronous change notifications for such uses. For example, an application may display a list of items from a given data source, and update that display as the underlying data changes. The application may use the synchronous changes to display animations to clearly convey to the user what has changed, rather than simply refreshing the entire display.